After ingestion of a foodstuff that contains carbohydrates, the human body breaks down the carbohydrates into glucose. The breaking down of carbohydrates can yield monosaccharides and disaccharides, most of which is glucose. Glucose serves as a source of energy for the cells of the human body.
Glucose is transported via circulation within the blood stream. Therefore, ingestion of foodstuffs will influence the concentration of glucose within the blood stream (also referred to as the “blood glucose level” or “glucose level”). However, other factors may also influence the blood glucose level of an individual. For example, participation in physical activities may affect how quickly carbohydrates are broken down into glucose.
The term “glycemic response” refers to the rate at which ingested foodstuffs are able to increase the blood glucose level and the length of time the blood glucose level remains elevated. It is normal for the blood glucose level to rise after eating and then fall after fasting over a short period of time. While several tools have been developed to help quantify the effect of certain foodstuffs on blood glucose level, these tools suffer from numerous drawbacks.
The drawings depict various embodiments for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the technology. Accordingly, while specific embodiments are shown in the drawings, the technology is amenable to various modifications.